


Welcome Home Ms. Sunnydale

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by LaineAU HUMAN. S/B. Life was easy for Buffy. She was the only child. 'Til one day, an unwelcomed change forced her to face the reality of life.***Will be dark on some parts, after all, life's imperfections are the things that make it perfect.***





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> \--
> 
> Disclaimer: It's all owned by the all mighty Joss Whedon and huge hollywood companies. None of which I am entitled to. 
> 
> A/N: I know this sort of thing's been done a lot of times but read it out, I swear it'll be different. I've still got some tricks up my sleeve.

**History**   
  
  
Buffy walked through the high school. Feeling all eyes trained on her. Whispers can be heard as she walked across the hall to her locker. The notion simply suggested how degrading people her age really were these days. She couldn’t even dress how she wanted to anymore. She was disappointed to think that she had been once one of those prejudice people.  
  
  
It had been her regular way of thinking nowadays, stereotypical as always. Not that she had really planned on being the stereotype that she was. But the role reversal just led her to that way of thinking. Bitter, yes, but unfair? Not at all.  
  
  
She sincerely hated going to school. The experience was simply made out of people fawning over how they looked and who they would be showing it to. It had nothing to do with studying of the actual kind. ‘More like studying of the opposite sex’ she thought bitterly. She shook her head and heaved a sigh at the thought, absently walking through the hall. It was a habit she’d grown accustomed to. Every morning she would reach school and be like a total spaz. She just simply didn’t like the experience and her mind sky-rocketing away from her environment was the only thing she could do to stand being around her peers.   
  
  
As shameful as it was to admit, she had been one of those people. But, she couldn’t even see that girl anymore. It was all buried to the ground together with years of memories and happy experiences that she never would get to feel again.   
  
  
It was a cry for help, she knew. A life made up of teenage angst and rebellion that she thought was inevitable. But it was all for the good. Her life was better now than what it had been. At least now she knew who she was and that made her a better person. Well, better than her aimless peers, anyway. She had direction. And that wasn’t something that came with the package of being a teenager.   
  
  
People always looked at her like she was some kind of unable freak. And she was a freak, minus the unable, with her all black clothing and dark makeup. People would think she was a freak, but she didn’t care. Not after everything. It was just too shallow to think about superficial things. She was just too above it all. She had foreknowledge that no others her age had, and that gave her a sense of pride. Time and time again she would berate herself of what normal teenagers do, how they think. But, seeing as she wasn’t a normal teenager would put her motives back on the shelf.  
  
  
She had no regrets. None whatsoever. If anything, having to deal with everything she had to deal with made her stronger. It was wisdom and a whole lot of incongruent consistencies with life that had brought her to who she was now. It was retribution, if anything.  
  
  
Her life had experienced a sudden change of events since her dad left. The family that she so desperately wanted to keep together, just broke. Just like thin paper. It was falling apart since the beginning, and she knew it. But, she still continued to live in her little world of denial. It was easier that way. Not facing the truth but knowing with all senses that it was there.  
  
  
All was easy for her. She was the only child. The baby. And with her father being gone, her mom being in uttered distraught, it was something she was not used to deal with. And it changed her completely.  
  
  
It was one of those things that she didn’t ever want to remember. More painful things have happened after that night. But, she still blamed it all on that one night. It was the one night that she just wanted to forget, always remembering that it had caused everything else. It was the one night that caused everything to fall apart.   
  
  
Sure, the past made her infinitely a stronger person. But, the experience wasn’t fun. She knew that much. It was walking through the park blindly. It was being alone even if plenty of people stuck with her. It was the dark.  
  
  
Before getting to open her locker, she saw an all too familiar figure walking towards her. It was Willow. Willow, who had stayed with her through everything, supported her with everything. Willow had supported her inconsistencies. Her switching from sundresses and the ‘natural look’ to the ‘gothic look’ had been a complete shock. She just never knew Buffy had it in her. Hell, even Buffy never knew Buffy had it in her.   
  
  
It had alarmed Willow at first. Thinking of her best friend not knowing how to deal with the grief and sorrow was horrible to them both. Seeing Buffy upset everyday was not something she favored. But, the transformation was not at all sudden. Dark makeup to cover her bloodshot eyes from crying the whole night was the first transition. Then Willow thought the all black clothes to complete the ensemble were pretty much expected. She had asked Buffy about it a couple of times. And just got a shrug and an answer of “It matches my mood” as response. But, after finding out that the change in clothes and makeup didn’t actually change who her best friend really was, put her much at ease.   
  
  
But, she stuck with her all the way, through the bad and the good. She was glad Buffy has the same weird way of talking and the same optimistic attitude even with everything that’s happened. She had been all ready to slap new Buffy back into the old Buffy if she’d gotten all morbid and bitchy on her.   
  
  
Willow was glad everything was going fine in her friend’s life once again. The look sort of just stuck. But, she was pretty much the same old Buffy.  
  
  
“Hey, Will!” Buffy greeted chirpily. ‘Yep, the same old Buffy.’  
  
  
“Hey. You’re all good-moody today.” Willow replied not sure what Buffy was happy about. Sure, her life was going good. Her mom had stopped with the grieving that originally started a year ago. But, there wasn’t really any particular thing to be happy about, even so for a normally enthusiastic person as herself.  
  
  
“Yeah. I am with the good-moodiness. I’m Ms. Good-moody two shoes.” Flashing Willow a brilliant smile. Willow just continued to stare at her with a worried expression. “Oh, come on, Willow. Stop being so paranoid. What? Just cause I’ve had my unfair share of bad luck means I can’t wake up on the right side of the bed anymore?” she rested her tilted head on her locker, books hugged loosely to her chest.  
  
  
“I’m not being paranoid.” Willow said defensively. “Just, worried. Pretty weird for a person who’d been all sad and mopey a week ago, to be all Ms. Sunny…erm Sunnydale today.” Putting on her resolve face, letting her friend know that she wasn’t backing out of wanting to know what it really was that was making her so happy.  
  
  
As much as Buffy appreciated the sentiment of her friend worrying about her, she just couldn’t help but be a slight bit annoyed. The past hadn’t been kind to her but now all was well. And it wouldn’t help her friend to trust her more with things. If she had something to tell, she would tell. Or would wait for the right time to tell, anyway. But, there really was nothing to say.  
  
  
True some things would be better kept to her only, like the initial planning of her own death, and that would be revealed, just not now when things were finally going good. Bad memories were just easier to be kept until later.  
  
  
Buffy bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Will, reel the resolve face back in. You just look humorously constipated.” Sniffing a little and tucking a loose strand of hair to the back of her ear. Finally calming down her emotions, she stated seriously. No sign of humor in her features. “And you don’t have to worry about me. I already told you that mom’s all with the okay. If she’s okay, I’m okay. And she’s finally going back to work on the gallery. Making it big with the adjustments.” She sighed contently, happy that her life was going all right once again.  
  
  
It had been a rough year. A great big leap for someone like her. She never really worried about anything before her dad chose to leave them for his secretary. Her mom was crushed, leaving Buffy to take care of things all on her own. And taking care of her mom by herself wasn’t the easiest thing to do. Challenge wasn’t even a good enough word for what it was. Her mom would completely zone out on her while they were having serious conversations, reminisce uncaringly about the good times in front of her daughter. It was surely a chapter Buffy wanted to close up and start with the new.   
  
  
Not to mention some gruesome details that she chose wisely to space out on. It had been all too much for her virgin ears. Things like that just weren’t meant for her to hear.  
  
  
But, now, her mom was starting over with life and finally moving on. And she was glad for that.   
  
  
She remembered the day when her life was going to start again. It was just one of those days that Buffy wanted to finish so she could lay in bed and never wake up. Her mom would be spacing out again at dinner. But, at that time, it had been different. It seemed her mom hadn’t been reminiscing. More of thinking about useful stuff, about how they’re going to move on from this incident stuff. Buffy could merely contain her mirth upon hearing her mother talk about things other than her past with her father. It was just too strange to hear and it gave her renewed hope that everything would finally go all right. And everything finally did turn out all right.  
  
  
“So, you’re going back to the old look?” Willow asked, cutting Buffy out of her reverie. She was sporting a mischievous yet hopeful glint in her eyes. She supported the look, sure, doesn’t mean she liked it.  
  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at her friend, gently pulling her arm to lead her to their first class of the day. “What’s wrong with it anyway?” she knew Willow never really liked the look and she was grateful that she never complained about it much ‘til now. She really needed a person to not judge her in her ‘time of need’. And she was glad that Willow was that person. “You’re not saying I should go back to the ‘not actually there’ short skirts, are you?” she gestured to the thigh-long (or short) skirts the other girls were wearing. It was going to be really weird going back to her old look. It made her feel bare and exposed. Literally and figuratively. She was still vulnerable. In recovery.  
  
  
Having to change, means having to really change. Buffy hated changing. Changing for her meant bad, bad things. Changing was never good, not for her anyway. That was why she never wanted her dad to leave in the first place ‘cause she never wanted anything to be different. And as expected, everything did turn out different. Her life went straight to hell.  
  
  
Now, she’s a completely different person. Way different from whom she was a year ago. Looking back now, she felt like a total kid back then. Naïve, was what it was. Ignorance really is bliss. And after the incident with her family, she felt like she’d grown up. She knew what life really had to offer. And it wasn’t all sunshine and roses.   
  
  
But, the entire process cut her off from the world all around her. She had no knowledge of anything girls her age would consider important. Nothing. She never really knew what was in fashion anymore or what gossip there was to know. She was isolated from everything else.  
  
  
The entire year that she’d been convincing herself that superficial things were way above her, she’d been secluded. And making sure she believed that she was above all that was the only way she could stand it. It was the only thing she could do to survive.  
  
  
“You’re my best friend, Buffy. Nothing will ever change that. It’s just that…the whole gothic look? Not so much Willow-friendly. It kinda gives people the ‘I’m-so-depressed’ and the whole suicidal look.” Willow said smiling at Buffy apologetically. She just wanted her friend to be the normal bubbly girl she was, with passion others lacked to have. All her life she’d never known anyone with half as much passion as Buffy. Even in her roughest days, she still had that glimmer of passion her eyes.  
  
  
Truth be told, Willow was very proud of Buffy because Buffy was the strongest person she knew. She went through everything she did and is still alive to tell the tale. Guess everything did have a way of falling into place.  
  
  
Buffy just smiled in response. She knew Willow just wanted the best for her and she did want to change her look back in fashion. There’s only so much black a person can wear in one lifetime. And she still had that good sense of taste in clothes, better to just put it to good use.   
  
  
Entering the classroom, they sat in their usual seats. It was one of the back rows. Buffy had turned from Ms. Popularity to Ms. Suicidal in a couple of weeks. All her ‘friends’ had abandoned her one by one.   
  
  
It was only then that she realized that Willow was her only friend and that she would stick with her no matter what. And after Buffy had changed in the drastic way that she did, her peers had started to make fun of her. They had switched seats to the back rows to avoid unneeded attention. Before, she didn’t actually care, but she did now.  
  
  
She didn’t really know what was making her so socially conscious today. Maybe it was because she wanted to return to her old self. Well, not entirely go back because there were some factors and memories that couldn’t be erased and one that were too deep to be mended.  
  
  
Buffy heaved a sigh. School was another thing that got affected because of all the happenings. She used to be an okay student, passing every subject just like the good little girl that she was supposed to be. But the problems just made her grades go from high to low in a matter of seconds. She was just too distracted and troubled to pay attention to school.   
  
  
It was just tiring for her to think she’d have to bring up the grades that she pushed to the ground in the past semester. As far she was concerned, senior year sucked.  
  
  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like this” Buffy told her friend sulkily.  
  
  
“What’s not supposed to be like what?” Willow asked thoroughly confused by Buffy’s sudden bring up.  
  
  
“This… Senior year.” Buffy stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Do they not understand that it’s the last year? There isn’t supposed to be studying.”  
  
  
“It might be the last year but we still have to study. You know that” Willow said sympathizing for her friend. She knew Buffy had _a lot_ of catching up to do with school. And she had already taken summer class the past summer because of having failed some subjects during junior year, being too distracted and all. And still, she hadn’t found room to chastise her friend then. “I’ll help you pass.”  
  
  
Buffy looked at her friend gratefully. She knew Willow helping her wasn’t going to guarantee a graduation for her, but at least someone’s willing to help. “Thanks, Will. You’re the best.”   
  
  
Buffy pouted, her bottom lip jutting out. Thinking of all the hard work she was going to have to do for the remaining semester if she wanted to pass. It was going to be hard work. They had two remaining months before graduation and she wasn’t so sure if she could pull her grades up by then.   
  
  
It was amusing to look at a gothic person pouting like a little child. But she was cute, nonetheless.  
  
  
Finally tilting her head up, she found herself staring at the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. Her breath hitched in her throat. He’s gorgeous. She’s noticed before. Just little glances, but she’s never looked at his ocean of blue that she sure as hell was gonna get lost in. It was a sanctuary, if anything. Like peaceful, calm waves crashing along the beach. She quickly looked away, afraid of making a fool out of herself.  
  
  
Relationships really weren’t her forte. In the past year, she’d had one steady boyfriend. She thought he’d be great about everything. Understand everything and be all supportive but she found out he was just a prick who was trying to get into her pants. Luckily, things didn’t happen in any way he’d wanted them to.  
  
  
William ‘Spike’ Jameson transferred a year ago from England together with his girlfriend Drusilla. He was welcomed in Sunnydale high instantly. All the girls drooled over him and he was fully accepted by all the jocks, even though he didn’t really play any kind of sport. He had the whole ‘bad boy’ image going. And everyone just accepted Drusilla since Spike clearly wasn’t letting her go.  
  
  
Spike walked to the back of the room and took a seat in the chair at the back of Willow’s. He sat down and leaned back, making himself comfortable, or as comfortable as a person can be on a wooden desk and chair. He stared at the two girls sitting in front of him. He pretty much can’t tell what they looked like. The one was a cute redhead and the other one was a blonde. He couldn’t really see her features with all the makeup she was wearing and the hair that fell on a curtain in front of her face. Her eyes were the greenest he’s seen, though. But, in all other features, he really wasn’t that sure.  
  
  
‘What do I care about some gothic bird?’ he thought. ‘I already have my Dru.’ Drusilla was the love of his life and he didn’t want that to change. Sure, she was a crazy bint and he had to put up with her deliriums but he still loved her. She was his everything.  
  
  
“I don’t know why we even have to study history.” He heard the blonde girl say. He felt a familiar twitching in his groin. ‘Since when do I bloody get turned on by a girl’s voice?’ he thought to himself. Her head was turning to face her redhead friend. He saw her bottom lip jutted out in a pout and felt his groin twitch again.  
  
  
‘This is going to be a long semester’ he sighed.  
  
  


To Be Continued


End file.
